1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hair implanting device, more particularly to a mini-graft hair implanting device for implanting multiple clumps of hair follicles at a single time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the most effective method for treating baldness is through hair transplants. Hair transplant is based on the following principle: It is noted that baldness usually occurs in the forehead and on the top of the head but not in the occiput and temporal regions of the head. Clinical study has proven that, by autotransplanting hair follicles or scalp from the occiput or temporal regions to the bald area on the forehead or on the top of the head, the transplanted hair can stay viable for an extended period of time.
Among the various conventional procedures for transplanting hair, "mini-graft" (1-4 hairs per clump) is considered the safest and provides the most natural and pleasing appearance. Mini-graft is also the most tedious and time-consuming procedure. Usually, this procedure initially involves the numbing of the scalp with the use of local anesthetics. A small incision is then made on the bald area of the scalp so that small clumps of hair follicles, which were obtained from the occiput region of the head, can be inserted therein with the use of a tweezer.
Although the mini-graft procedure appears to be quite simple, it is actually very difficult in real practice due to the following reasons:
1. The elasticity of the tissue surrounding the incision causes the latter to close as soon as the scalpel is pulled out, thereby obstructing the entrance of the hair follicles to be implanted and increasing the difficulty in precisely controlling the depth of hair implant. PA1 2. Bleeding at the incision obstructs the view for inserting the hair follicles since it is difficult to pinpoint the exact location of the incision. PA1 3. The small clump of hair follicles is very soft, thus adding to the difficulty in inserting the same into the hard-to-see incision. In unfamiliar hands, it may take minutes to implant one small clump. PA1 4. Repeated trials may be necessary due to the difficulties in inserting the clump of hair follicles into the incision. Such repeated trials may result in damage to the hair follicles due to the use of a tweezer in implanting the same. Therefore, no hair will grow in spite of the successful implanting of the hair follicles. PA1 5. There is a need to disinfect the equipments used in implanting the hair follicles to minimize the risk of cross-infection.
The above difficulties usually discourage many hair-implant specialists from using the mini-graft procedure.